The present invention relates to catalyst systems, processes for making such catalysts, intermediates for such catalysts, supports for such catalysts and olefin polymerization processes using such catalysts.
Olefin polymers are useful as plastics for packaging materials, molded items, films, etc., and as elastomers for molded goods, industrial belts of various types, tires, adhesives, and other uses. It has been well known in the art that the structures of olefin polymers, and hence their properties and capability of use, are highly dependent on the catalyst used during their synthesis. Therefore, as the potential applications for polymers have changed and developed over the past years so too has the need for new and more catalyst systems and improved polymerization processes utilizing such catalysts become necessary.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novel catalyst system for the polymerization of olefins, said catalyst system including a transition metal complex with at least one xcex2-diiminate bidentate ligand.
There is also provided in accordance with the present invention novel catalyst compounds, and supported catalyst compounds, for the polymerization of olefins, said compounds being represented by Formulas I(AandB), as follows: 
wherein
R and Rxe2x80x2 independently represent a hydrogen atom, or a substituted or unsubstituted, branched or unbranched hydrocarbyl or organosilyl radical;
R1, R2, and R3 independently represent a hydrogen atom, or a substituted or unsubstituted, branched or unbranched hydrocarbyl radical;
R4 independently represents a bridging ligand, preferably including a hydrogen atom, or a substituted or unsubstituted, branched or unbranched hydrocarbyl, halogeno, aryloxido, arylorganosilyl, alkylorganosilyl, amido, arylomido, phosphido, or arylphosphido group;
M independently represents a group IIIB, IVB, VB, VIB, VIIB or VIII transition metal;
N=an integer from 0 to 3, preferably 0 or 1;
each T independently represents a univalent anionic ligand such as a hydrogen atom, or a substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl, halogeno, aryloxido, arylorganosilyl, alkylorganosilyl, amido, arylomido, phosphido, or arylphosphido group, or two T groups may together form other anionic ligands such as an alkylidene or a cyclometallated hydrocarbyl radical;
each L independently represents a sigma donor stabilizing ligand or one L together with one T may together represent a second xcex2-diiminate ligand represented by Formula II (below);
X, which is optional, represents a relatively weakly coordinated anion; and
a=an integer from 0 to 4 inclusive, b=an integer from 0 to 4 inclusive, provided a+bxe2x89xa64.
Further provided in accordance with the present invention is a novel process for the polymerization of olefins. The process provides for the polymerization of one or more olefins in the presence of a homogeneous catalyst comprising a catalyst or catalysts represented by Formulas I(AandB) or a heterogeneous catalyst system comprising at least one Formula I(AandB) catalyst and one or more co-catalysts.
The present invention also provides for a novel process of making a catalyst component represented by Formulas I(AandB) by contacting at least one group IIIB, IVB, VB, VIB, VIIB or VIII transition metal containing compound with at least one compound containing at least one xcex2-diiminate ligand represented by the following Formula II, in particular a compound represented by Formula III (below): 
wherein
R, Rxe2x80x2, R1, R2 and R3 have the same meanings stated above; and
m represents a group that is readily displaced by a transition metal, for example hydrogen or a group comprising a group IA or IIA metal.